Children of Kul Elna
by cleansingcream18
Summary: Reimagination of Ancient Egypt arc with Kisara and Bakura being siblings and the sole survivors of the Kul Elna Massacre, with lots of changes in the story and a lot of mature themes as well. (Priest Set x Kisara)
1. The Slave Girl

**Chapter One : The Slave Girl**

It was a normal day for Kisara and Akefia. The children lived in Kul Elna with their prostitute mother. She was a pretty well-lived prostitute who owned her own house. There were always foods in their tables and the kids could play like other kids. It all turned into hell when the sun set, the pharaoh's soldiers came to the village, performing to any Kul Elna villager that they saw. Akefia was visiting his friend's house that day and even until night, he couldn't be found. While, Kisara was inside the house with her mother that night.

There was fire everywhere in the village. The pharaoh's soldiers were taking everyone, men, women, children, babies. There was a huge fire where they burned everyone in the middle of the village. The soldiers stabbed everyone who resided in the village with their swords. The bodies were put in the scorching fire with priests praying to the Gods.

"Kisara! Stay!" Those were the last words her mother told her to do before she was taken and stabbed by the soldier. The young girl stayed under the bed, hiding in fear, she could only see the horror in front of her eyes from under the bed. She covered her mouth with her hands to prevent her sobbing voice to be heard.

She could hear all the screaming and the fire from outside the house but she did what her mother told her to do. _Stay_. Don't leave until the soldiers were gone.

She stayed the whole night under the bed. The only thing she could see was the horrifying vision of splattered blood on the floor.

The ritual ended when the sun rose up. No more fire, no more screaming voice, only silence and burnt village that's left. Kisara crawled out from under the bed, she could see corpses everywhere, it horrified her, she quickly ran as fast as she could but there's only corpse everywhere. Suddenly, she bumped into a tall man with spear on his hand.

"Look what we got here," The man smirked when he saw Kisara, a powder-skinned little girl with bright silver hair. The man then captured Kisara, and threw her on his shoulder. "Let me go! Let me go!" The little girl kept on hitting his back with her small hands but he did not budge.

"Hey! Look what i got here!" He waved to his friends, two other fellow soldiers who were as big as him. "How is her skin so white! She could be contagious!" The man with bald head commented on her with disgust in his dark brown eyes. "Dumbass! Leprosy caused patches not generalized whiteness!" His other scolded him. The tall man then put Kisara in the carriage, tying her hands and her legs with ropes. "Let me go!" Kisara screamed while shaking her body trying to break out from the ropes. "Pretty face with weird color," The man pulled her chin and observed her face. "We can sell her for some bucks to the slave trader," He smirked.

She was being put in a carriage with few other children. They were all dark-skinned, she stood out more than all of them. Skin even fairer than milk and eyes as blue as the sky, with bright silver hair. The kids did not want to get close to her except one boy, with ebony skin and silver eyes that stood out amongst all of the children. She learned that his name was Bothep, a boy that would later then grew becoming a handsome teenage boy. Both Kisara and Bothep were bought by an old man from Shushu. Both Kisara and Bothep served the man for few decent years until the old man was dead and both of them were released by the son of the deceased old man.

*

Bothep grew up becoming a very attractive boy. His dark skin that glistened under the sun and his silver eyes, his raven hair, combined with his tall muscular body looked very outstandingly handsome compared to the other boys. Kisara followed Bothep like a puppy, she grew up becoming her usual self. The skinny pale-skinned Kisara. She lived a pretty decent life at Shushu, some people would diss her and would not touch her at all but that didn't stop Kisara from enjoying her life. Bothep and Kisara grew closer, to the point where the girl with the blue eyes would had sex with him, she let go of her virginity with the handsome boy.

Those decent few years at Shushu suddenly changed in a day. That night, Bothep took Kisara to a bar full of men. Kisara trusted Bothep, she drank what he had given her. She drank and drank the burnt yellow liquid until she passed out. When she woke up, she was already inside a carriage, her wrists and her ankles were tied with a rope. There were one adult man in front of her, scrutinizing her with their lustful eyes. "Can i fuck her before we sell her?" A light brown skinned skinny man with high cheek bones pursed his lips and looked at Kisara with lust in his eyes. "No fucking the merchandise!" Bothep's voice was stern, when Kisara saw Bothep, she was devastated, out of all the men she knew in the world, it would be Bothep who betrayed her. "Bothep, How could _you_!" Tears rolled out of her eyes, her pale skinned and her beige colored tunic was wet with her tears. Bothep stayed quiet, he did not reply any of her words, instead the skinny man beside him who talked. "Do you want me to put my cock inside your mouth so you'll shut up!?" The man walked closer to Kisara and grabbed his crotch in front of her, the girl turned her head, she was disgusted by that man. "Just put this inside her mouth," Bothep gave a piece of clothing to the skinny man so he would put it inside Kisara's mouth.

In the morning, they arrived at Tamatu, a city where the Slaver's Bay was located. The city was full of dust and it was not a rare sight to see a rich-looking man selling a group of slaves with hands being chained or tied, or even the worse one, slaves being sold in a cage.

Bothep and the skinny man walked around with Bothep holding the rope that tied Kisara. They met up with a man, a fat bald man in his forties who smelled like cyprinum, wearing gold on his neck and his wrist. He looked like a rich merchant. The fat man walked towards Kisara and grabbed her chin and observed her face. "Sky-colored eyes, what a rare color for eyes" The fat man then touched Kisara's hair and put his hand under her tunic, feeling her breast "Not bad." He then took another good look at the girl, from top to bottom.

"She really is a rare item. Powder-skin girl. Those perverts with fetish will definitely love a girl like her," The fat man smirked. Bothep then pulled out the cloth from her mouth and just pushed Kisara to be put in a cage along with other girls, there were four girls and all of them were around her age. All of them were crying, there was a bald girl with ebony skin crying to the other girl beside her with long straight black hair and red eyes, the bald girl muttered "I don't want to be a whore ..."

When Kisara heard the word, fear crept into her. She experienced being a slave but being sold as a prostitute shook her. Her fingers were shaking because of the fear. Her mother's face came into her mind, the silver haired woman with dark skin who always batted her lashes to any men. The woman who sometimes get out of the brothel with blue eyes and bruises on her skin.

The sun rose up, and the carriage arrived at the Slaver's bay. The place where they sell humans. The auction for the bedwarmer was held at different section than slave. The pretty ones would be put alone on higher stones so they would stand out and people can bid for their price. Kisara was not the one who was put on a stone. But, she stood out the most, not as the pretty one but as the unique one. There she was, a girl with powder-white skin standing with her hands tied, along with other girls with darker skin.

Hundreds of men were passing her and the other girls. The gaze were filled with heinous intent and when it came to Kisara, the gaze was added with disgust. "Is she cursed?" "Why do they sell a sick woman here?" "Is she a witch?" The words of the mouth that shook her in fear. Before sunset, all of the other girls were completely sold, except Kisara. She almost felt a relief that no one bought her but right before the sunset, a very big man with skin as dark as ebony hardwood came upon her, his eyes were dark blue, he was bald and he had dark colored mustache on top of his lips. His body was muscular and he had scars on his trunk, as indicating that he was fighter. He was followed by other 3 men whose bodies were a lot smaller than his.

He scrutinized the young girl with awe, his eyes kept on gazing at her from the top of her hair to her toes. He then grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards him.

"Hey! Don't touch the merchandise!" The fat man yelled to the man. His eyes were fixated to the big man. The big man then took a bag of coins from his friend beside him and threw the bag to the fat man. "Is it enough?" His voice was heavy. The fat man then opened the bag to see gold coins, a lot of gold coins. "She's all _yours_," the fat man smiled at the big man.

The men then untied Kisara from the ropes and pulled the girl then put her in their carriage. "I'm Yala, what is your name, young girl?" The big man was the head of the group, his voice was very heavy. "Ki .. kisara," The silver haired girl was stuttering in her fear. "From now on, you'll be our slaves and we can do whatever we want to you, and we can do whatever we want to _you_," he said calmly.

*

The night was cold in the dessert and all of the men were staying inside tent. Kisara stayed inside Yala's tent. Yala suddenly pulled her arm harshly and kissed her lips. "You know, you could make a good bedwarmer," He smirked before carrying her body and threw her to the bed. He then continued to kiss her and groped her breasts. She couldn't fight back, the last time she talked back to him, she got a cheek reddening slap, so she stayed quiet.

He ravaged her lips and his fingers traveled to her vagina. He pushed her tunic up, exposing her breasts and her vagina, the man then put his huge middle finger inside her crevice. He made her squirmed, it was painful. He was really rough. "Do you like it, Kisara? Does my finger feel good? I'll make you feel my cock!" His huge penis stretched her vagina, she hadn't had sex for a long time, his huge throbbing cock caused her to feel jolt of pain. Yala used her body like a sex toy, flipping her according to his own will like i was a mere object. She couldn't resist, she could only shut her mouth with her eyes being fixated at the wall of the tent while he was rocking his hips on top of her body.

Everyday, it felt like hell, but, she got used to it. The men took turns in fucking her, using my body like a toy. The touches of their rough calloused fingers, the smell of poppy and nicotine from their breath, the vicious laughs and their rough movement disgusted her.

She also served as their slave, serving them foods and drinks, sometimes when i was buck naked.

It felt like a nightmare until a young man appeared in front of Yala, bringing the heads of the other bandits.

"Yala, get out! I bring your brothers' heads! Give me back my gold and i'll give back your brothers' heads!"

She could see a glimpse of the shouting man's hair from the tent where Yala's fucking the girl. It's white, almost as white as hers and he had skinny legs with a lot of scars. Yala had to stop throbbing his lust to the girl and took his sword with him to face the man.

"If it isn't the white haired _ghoul_, do you want to _die_, scum?"

Yala spoke with his coarse heavy voice, she could hear anger from his mouth.

She tried to peep from the tent. The man Yala's facing is still very young, with huge scars on his face. His body was rather slim yet muscular, she could see some other scars on his skin.

"Who do you think you are, powder hair bastard?"

Yala spat out his saliva while grabbing his sword.

"I suggest you to be a good person and give back what you stole from me"

The boy smiled to the man. As if he had no fear left in his heart. His amethyst eyes pierced right into his soul.

For the first time she saw a creature that's peculiar. Half of its body looked like human and the lower half looked like snake. Its skin was pale white and scaly. It came out of the young man's body.

Yala started emitting a wolf, colored in grey, with blue eyes. Yala's monster looked so beautiful compared to the human-snake.

They both struggled with each other but the big human-snake ate Yala's quickly.

Yala vomited blood and with no hesitation, the young boy killed Yala by separating his head and his body with a sword.

The young boy then searched Yala's body, trying to find something out of it.

He couldn't find anything and he started to walk towards the tent quickly. He opened it and there he saw a naked young girl only covered with bed sheet. He looked rather bedazzled at her. The same white hair and weird eyes, just different shades.

She was scared at first. But, when she remembered his name, her fear vanished. She whispered his name, "Akefia" she said. She tried to get up in tears. Quickly tears bursted out of his eyes. He ran right trough her and hugged her. He could never forget her fair skin and her blue eyes.

"I can't believe you're alive" His words were shaky. He quickly hugged the girl and cupped her head. The man had never cried in his whole life after the destruction of his village. But, that night he cried so hard like a baby. He found a bit of happiness in his life, something that appeared in his dreams when he slept was real.

After years of cruelty, both of them found a little of humanity in themselves.

**Author's Note :**

I wrote this fiction few years ago and i already finished it few years ago as well, kept it in my phone and turns out that i still have it, so i posted it.

I changed a lot of parts of the original Yugioh story and the characters are ... pretty ooc. But, i'll still feature characters like Priest Mahad, Atem, Priest Set etc.

I hope you'll like it. Please review/comment for they are the reason why i keep on writing.

_Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi _


	2. The Thief Boy

**Chapter 2 : The Thief Boy**

Prologue

The boy with silver hair was at the market when the soldiers suddenly rushed into the village with their big horses and their spears and swords. The boy was helping the fat man cleaning up the oil shop because it was dark already. Suddenly, a soldier swung his curved sword and cut the fat man's head out of sudden. Akefia felt like his heart had just stopped, the blood splattered to his face and his gray robe. The child was so shocked at the horror, he froze for a while. Until someone behind him yelled "Run for your life!"

The soldiers burned and killed everything in front of him with swords and spears. His mundane days suddenly turned into hell in one night. The little boy quickly ran away as far as he could, but, all in his sight was screaming people, corpses and fire. But, he didn't stop running, if he stopped, he'd be dead.

Little Akefia kept on running, running, and running until he was out of breath and his legs gave up, the young boy stumbled upon a rock and hit the ground. He quickly crawled in the alley, hiding from the soldiers. He peeked from that dark alley, the bodies being burned and then being put in one place with men with robes and golds dangling on their bodies praying. For the first time, he saw the ghosts of the dead people. White smoke was released from the dead bodies, forming horrifying shapes and sizes, then they became monsters, in all shapes and sizes. Akefia fainted when he saw them. The sun rose and the young boy woke up in the middle of the dark alley. There was nothing left but ashes and corpses.

*

_Akefia_

I walked trough the old temple in Kul Elna and i managed to go to the inner tomb for the very first time.

The eerie air of the temple screamed more than pain and power, it screamed something more. The ghosts came to me wailing in sorrow and when i saw my mother's soul and the souls of the villagers crying in pain, i could not walk even further.

There was stone with seven holes that were carved with special shapes on it. They were place to put in the evil items.

When i was at the city, i remembered that pharaoh's high priest always brought gold items with them and they looked like the perfect fit to the holes.

The air seemed to turn tight and short. My heart was once again filled with hatred and the ideas of revenge swam inside my head.

I wish i could drown them in a pool of blood like how they drowned poor souls of Kul Elna without any mercy. The screaming sound of father and mother when they were boiled in a pool of blood could never go away from my head.

I could never forget that night when they killed everyone in Kul Elna forcefully when the sun had set. The big men came inside the houses with torches in their hands, slaying the heads of humans with spears and curved swords.

I remembered that i was left alone, no one was there. Corpses were everywhere and when i stumbled my mother's corpse, my heart shattered. I couldn't find my sister too, everything's gone just in one night.

I waited for another night at Kul Elna, even until the cocks started to crow and the sun rose for another day, sister never came back.

No mother and no Kisara. I waited until night came and unlike usual days, the street sounded empty, no noise of humans was present and there was only blood and body parts splattered all over the street.

I walked around with a torch. Shouting and mentioning names that i knew. But, there's no answer.

I walked trough the small village and no human was present. For a night, a very noisy village turned to be a ghost town.

It's the day when i was no longer the innocent Akefia. It was the day when God showed me how cruel humans were.

I ran to the sand dune in the next morning, wanting to meet at least someone that could tell me what actually happened to the village.

There were few people from other village, like around 3 old men riding camels through the sand dune.

"Are you Akefia, son of Dina?" One of the old men asked me. He was a thin old man with wrinkly skin and huge black orbs. He had horrifying look in his face but his voice was soft, it soothed me. I just nodded. For the very first time i saw kindness after that night.

"Come with me, son. I knew your mother when she was alive and i can't do anything for her except to keep you with me , For i have nothing left with me except some of my possessions and my slaves" The news of total destruction of Kul Elna was known by the neighboring village, including by that old man.

From that day, he changed my name from Akefia to Bakura, the name of his dead son. I was no longer the son of Dina but the son of Nathamun.

He sold his golds and gems so we could live in another village. Living in Kul Elna would bring back so many bad memories.

Knowledge is power and some harsh truths of world are parts of knowledge itself.

As i grew older,i learned from him a lot of things, including the best techniques in the dark world.

When i reached 14 years old, he told me something about the existence of Ka and Ba.

In his house, he had a basement. A very dark and bloody basement. We had to go down using stone stairs.

"There lies a monster beneath every human's heart"

His voice was heavy. He always sounded serious but that was at a lot higher level. I swallowed my saliva, i knew that he would show me something not from this world. Just like those ghosts i saw when the Priests burned the villagers' bodies and white smoke appeared on top of them, creating monsters.

"The monster had two forms, either Ka or Ba. Ka is when the monster can be summoned without the summoner being unconscious while Ba is when monster can only be summoned when the summoner is being unconscious," Nathamun continued explaining it.

"We're here"

With the small amount of light from the torch, i saw a small stone room with few skeletons at the edge of the room.

I felt like something had strangled my neck, my breathing got harder. The air surrounding me was horrifying.

And when i was looking around, he hit my head and i turned unconscious in a second.

When i woke up, i could only hear animal screeching, i couldn't see a thing because it was too dark there. I tried to move my body but then i realized that my arms and my legs were chained.

I felt hunger stroke my belly, and i felt so weak. I could only move like a worm, using my whole body to move around and reach the stair but then i knew that Nathamun covered the stair with big stone so i couldn't reach it at all. I tried to stand up but with the heavy chains and my weak body i couldn't.

The God of fear came to me again that day. That day i knew how i was really afraid of dying. I cursed a lot, especially to Nathamun.

I had no food and no drink for days. I could only doze off my moment. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

Only in sleep i could find light and comfort. That moment in a dream, i was stranded in a desert, completely naked, running around the sand dune with the warmth of the sand on my feet.

I kept on running and shouting with no direction. Hoping that someone would find me.

"Akefia"

I met a snake who could talk. It was very big and white, the scaly skin looked rather wet and the ray of the sun made the scaly skin looked a bit bluish.

It scared me a little but at the same time, it felt like looking at the mirror when i looked at the hissing huge snake.

The snake moved closer to me and my reflex was to walk backward but it moved faster and circled its body all over my legs then my body and then it was beside my head.

"God sent me to you. He gave you permission to punish the pharaoh"

And it bit my neck. I could feel the stinging pain in my neck when i woke up. But, what shocked me was then no more chains on my body. The chains were broken.

My eyes started to getting used to the dark and when i looked back i saw a form of human body with snake tail. It was my size, it awe me to look like that white creature. I kept questioning whether it's a Ka or a Ba. It seemed to work when i was unconscious but then i could see it when i was consicous.

I felt a glimpse of hope. That was the most clairvoyant moment of my life.

I walked with that creature following me and destroying the big stone which was used to cover the entrance. I walked to the stone stairs and at the end, i could break the lock.

I saw the old man who put me in the darkness smiling at me.

"You've done it, child. Just like what i had done when i was young and strong like you"

I felt like my heart was burning with anger when i saw his smile but them fear stroked me again when i saw a blood covered woman with fangs and thousand snakes on her head looking at me. The naked lady stood beside the smiling old man with red eyes, her gaze pierced into my soul, left me powerless.

"The God Exodia is never wrong in choosing the boy who will bring revolution"

He smiled gently. Like nothing had happened before.

"For the new Egypt"

He offered me a glass made of silver and filled with wine. I got no choice but to drink it since i was so thristy.

"From now on, your name is Bakura and you will be the new Thief King"

The old man smiled at me while giving me the name of his dead son. I did not like it but if i think again, that name protected me, because of it, nobody knew my real name, Akefia, the child from Kul Elna.

Since that day, my life changed. He told me everything he knew. The importance of agility, strength, knowledge and expanding the power of Ka.

I met his brigands. I saw variety there. Tall, short, thin, big. basically everyone you never expected to be a professional thief or bandits except for one man, someone who's big with dark eyes and dark thick eyebrows with strong jaw and lips that were darker than normal people, he covered his head with veil and showed off his big chest underneath the red robe.

His name was Bothep and i adored him so much. He looked so fierce and strong when he rode on the black horse. His hair was long and dark, but he tied it down.

I remembered how monstrous the intensity that he created towards my soul when we fought for the first time. His Ka was humongous, it had a human-ox form, big and aggressive one.

My Ka was defeated in a second. I trembled and fell on the hot sand dune.

Nobody showed me any kindness there. You're merely either a sacrifice or a laughing stock every time you failed.

Those were the times when i realized that someone without power was as equal as being worthless cockroach that did not deserve to live.

I worked so hard. I participated every single mission in the desert, it almost took my life. You never slept comfortably, just inside the cave with fur from animals.

During the first mission, i killed someone for the very first time with a blade. He was a fat traveller from Cairo.

We took all of his stuffs and left his dead body in the middle of the desert.

Bloodrush, fear, excitement, i felt all of them at the same time. I felt afraid but i felt powerful at the same time.

"Bakura, let's go!"

Khemet's hoarse voice called my name while he's riding on the horse with the fat man's posessions.

They knew me by my new name. They never knew Akefia, they only knew Bakura, son of the previous king of bandit, Nathamun.

Days went by and my Ka grew bigger. More blood was spilled by my hands, more deaths happened, and more golds we had.

Until then i experienced one thing that i had been wanted to do for long, to kill soldiers, to rob pharaohs' tombs.

Pharaoh Nutshuhtep's tomb was the very first tomb for me, for Bothep as well. We never robbed tomb before since it's a very dangerous place.

They had deadly traps that killed 5 people in our group. Fear gave me power once again, i finally able to take every single gold in his tomb and made my Ka grew bigger. Bothep's Ka also grew bigger, it's like they're sucking the souls that were gone and whatever's left inside the pharaoh's tomb.

The more dangerous the tomb, the bigger our Kas would be.

Since that day, they called us "Ghouls", like those monsters who dug graves and ate the corpses' flesh.

Bothep's lifestyle was very repetitive. After so many dangers and lives being sacrificed, all he did was fucking whores and drinking beer.

He was admirable at first but not anymore. We all could see how greedy he was and how disrespectful he was towards the souls of our comrades.

That day, when i reached 17 years old, i asked Bothep to release me from the group. He asked me for a battle, which gave me this scar on my face.

They gave me to be sacrificed for their hunger of power to the darkness.

Near the Nile, there was a crevasse so deep and dark, scary and there dwelled a power of a beast with great power.

The beast would only came out if someone was sacrificed there, no one ever came out alive from that pit of hell.

I lost to Bothep, the big man and his comrades threw me to that pit of hell. I thought i was going to die but when i woke up, i was still alive. I couldn't see a thing, but i could feel the pain from all over my body and the smell of blood.

I could hear some noises. I didn't know what kind of noise it was. It was like a siren, a woman's voice.

I couldn't get up, so i just crawled to the voice. The pain was excruciating and i couldn't believe i was still alive.

I didn't know how long i crawled. The only thing that kept me moving was that siren, singing a lullaby that i once heard from mother.

And i thought that it was true that there's the devil in this place. Maybe it was the devil who kept me alive.

I saw a bog, with a woman whose legs were fin of fish. She was shining in green light and her eyes were blue and she had bluish slimy skin. She was the light for the bog, there were some fishes that i had never seen before.

The siren was so beautiful and when i saw the creature's eyes directly, my diabound forcefully went out of my body.

Diabound looked strong, unlike me who's still crawling on the floor with crippled limbs.

"He's very beautiful"

The feminine creature cupped my diabound's face and talked to me.

"You've come so far. What is it that you want,young man?"

She asked me. Her eyes were mesmerizing, i couldn't move, it's like it's penetrating inside my mind. Justice. I didn't have to say anything. She knew it already.

"If it's justice that you want, then it's justice that you'll receive"

She kissed Diabound's lips and it cause storm of electrifying energy all around the swamp. The fishes were swimming horridly and the womanly creature's eyes turned white.

A big white snake came out from the bottom of the swamp. It bind Diabound's body.

It never felt jolts of pain. The images of the blood bath of Kul Elna, my screaming sister Kisara, the screaming of the villagers and my mother.

I came back of being a small frightened little child Akefia, who hid in the dark alley, the weak soul who could only watch the Kul Elna being slaughtered by pharaoh's men, parts of bodies were splattered everywhere on the road. Fire lightened the night and blood was everywhere. I could only watch it and cried so hard, i screamed but no replies seemed to be present.

I could feel again what i felt that day, to be all alone, starving and having so many injuries all over my body. I felt so clueless and weak. I never cried that much in my life.

It's like being so close to death, my life popped in my head in such short time, everything was real. All of it was real.

When i woke up, the swamp was no longer filled with those creatures but then my Diabound was a lot bigger, stroger with white snake fusing with his body.

I felt no more injuries in my body. I felt powerful, as if everything's being healed completely. The place was still dark but then my eyes had gotten used to the darkness. I chose to climb up, the devil gave me its permission to kill the pharoah and so i climbed the pit without any hesitation and i could reach the top of it.

I was becoming the new me, Bakura. And since that day, i worked alone, stealing items from dead people and some tombs until they knew me as the white haired ghoul. With a very strong monster Diabound, i managed to steal a lot of royalities' tombs, and no one could ever catch me. I had a lot of gold and precious stones with me, i lived by stealing and selling those items. The words spread like wind, i was then known as The Thief King Bakura.

One day, i stumbled upon another thief who stole my precious antique foreign green ring with white stone that sparkles when i was sleeping inside the cave.

I knew how he looked like and i knew every single of thief in that region. He was very big and tall, with intimidating eyes and angular jaw. His name was Yala. I knew he was one caught as prisoner of the village, he managed to run away and stole a rich man's possessions.

The day when i killed Yala and his men was one of the happiest days in my life.

I couldn't even be angry about her condition of being harassed, wearing nothing at all, having wounds all over her body and only piece of cloth to cover her body.

"Akefia"

She mentioned my name. I was too happy, i just ran to her and hugged her closely,dearly, she still felt the same when we hugged when we were children. She hugged me back, i could feel how skinny her body was, those long skinny fingers were all over my unruly silver hair.

We both sobbed real hard. We were so happy to actually find one another again.

Since that day, she joined my journey along with the ghosts who asked for blood of the pharaoh.

**Author's Note :**

I took the whole Ka and Ba, the whole mystical fantasy part of Yugioh deliberately ... i hope that you don't mind about it.

I hope you'll like it. Please review/comment for they are the reason why i keep on writing.

_Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi _


	3. The New Cairo

**Chapter 3 : The New Cairo**

Kisara

At the other day, i came back to the city. I wore the robe i usually wore, to cover my odd skin, eyes and hair.

It only took few minutes before someone started to see me as the odd ball.

"Here i found the white witch!"

A man grabbed my shoulder and pushed me in the middle of the crowd. He took my robe away, exposing my fair skin, hair and blue eyes.

The crowd looked at me with fear and disgust.

"It's the witch with the white dragon!"

His scream attracted people in that place.

"Stone the witch!"

A child was the first to take the stone from the ground and threw it to me. It hit my head. I could feel the sharp irregular texture of the stone on my head. The other children immediately started to stone me. When i gazed back at them, they looked scared and their mothers started to pull them from me.

"Her blue eyes will kill you, stay away from her!"

Fear and disgust. The same look when i was first known by the big family and also the look that was given by my father to me. When the children retreated, some older boys and men started to throw me stones.

Blood was splattered from my open wounds due the continuous stone throwing. Some rocks were big enough to make bruises that made me unable to move due to the pain it caused. They kept throwing stones while laughing, they never saw me as human.

"Stone the witch to death!"

At that point, I wish i was born with brown skin, black hair and brown eyes, just like everyone. So, i did not have to endure the stoning.

"Stop!"

A baritone voice shouted at the crowd. People stopped throwing stones at me. At that time, i didn't even have energy anymore, my vision went blurry. I could hear his voice and another man's voice talking about white dragon inside me.

*

Once i woke up again, i was already treated. My wounds were bandaged, i had new tunic i was sleeping on a bed, with pillow below my head and blanket to cover my body.

A man stood in front of the prison. He was muscular and he held a spear on his hand and keys on his waist. From the way he dressed, he looked like a soldier.

He looked sleepy, that probably meant i woke up at night. He looked around and when he looked at me, he was rather shocked.

He quickly ran to the other side of the prison to reach his friend and talked like a little rat, uncontrollable and full of anxiety.

His comrade told him with finger pointing towards my cell. Only for few minutes i could feel comfort, i suddenly sensed rush of fear in my blood like a stroke of lightning.

"Forgive me, my dear"

The man who used to guard my cell unlocked it and seized my hands with cuff which have chain on them.

He pulled me to the an underground tunnel, along with two big men with spears whom i assumed as another guards.

It was pretty dark and slippery there. The only light they had was from the torches. I always almost felt as if i was going to fall anytime. I walked very carefully and slowly.

I could hear a very frustrating screaming voice and the more i walked down, the more i could hear that.

"Faster, woman!"

One of the guards tapped my butt and pushed me to the guard who pulled the chain, until i fell to him. It's good that he could catch me.

He was gazing at my eyes and i could see that he blushed when i looked back at his sharp brown eyes.

"Here's the woman, milord"

Once we reached the bottom of the stair, i could see a big cave was made and i could see the handsome Priest sat over there with a short man with wrinkly face.

"So, that's the white dragon woman?"

The short man giggled while he was examining me from top to toe. He moved from his chair, walking towards me and walked around me.

"White skin. Blue eyes. White hair.Such an antique. Even better because of your power"

He examined every part of me.

"And round hips that look perfect to bear children"

With his hand touching my hips slowly and eyes looking at me with lust.

"Send her to the battle field!"

The little man ordered his soldiers. The men quickly unlocked my cuff and pushed me to some kind of maze but with hollowness below it, i could see heavy weapons lying on the floor of it and there were two men, one bald and fat and short with one damaged eye. The other one was thin and tall, he looked older and his left arm was severely damaged. When i looked up, i saw a huge spider crawling on the wall and a big insectman trying to dissect the spider.

"Is she a present for us or what?"

The short man asked, his eyes were wandering with lust. His hands were ready to capitate me and his mouth was ready to eat me.

"She's another contestant, you ought to kill her if you want to survive"

The small man chuckled, anyone could see that he's a troubled soul who liked to see people suffer.

"So, fella, should we kill her or _fuck_ this woman first?"

The skinny man grinned when he was asking the fat guy. I felt tingle all over my body and my heart could never beat that fast, a sense of fear, so big.

"Just kill her, whoever wins can fuck a lot prettier women than this bitch!"

I was caught off guard. The fat man's spider wrapped my body with its webs. I couldn't move at all, even when i tried really hard to move my body.

"Woman!"

I heard the priest's voice, he looked worried.

"Enough!"

The priest sent his Monster to tear up the webs. I saw him running to the deadly field.

"So, the priest joins the fight,no? Let's kill him!"

They were all so excited to kill the priest. He was the one who put those psychopaths there.

Then, I remembered what brother had told me about danger. "Just close your eyes, the dragon will save you," he said. So, i did.

The dragon erupted, breaking me the spider web bound. With its fire, it killed those two men. The dragon also destroyed the stage, the stone stage suddenly turned into ruins. The young priest almost fell to the deep dark abyss, but his monster saved him and me.

*

**Author's Note:**

This fic was created years ago. Please comment/review some more for they are the reason why i keep on posting this fic!


	4. The Palace’s Maiden

**Chapter 4 : Life Inside The Palace**

_Kisara : The Palace's Maiden _

The prison was dark, the only lighting was from the torches and i could see old men with scars and young men with inked skin are in the cells. Some of them looked like hungry lions when they saw a woman passing by.

"Is that a gift for us?"

The old man shouted at the guards. His pupils dilated and i could sense desire from him, lust and hunger.

"Silence!"

With his spear, one of the guards, a man with big arms and a pair of sharp brown eyes, the one who was always so polite to me. I remembered one of his comrades called him "Syeikakh".

"From now on, you'll be this palace's maid. This is secret, if it comes out and if we find it it's from you, you'll be executed, woman"

The man held my arms roughly. He was one of the soldiers, of course not the nice one who usually guarded my cell.

"Now, go get dressed. I'll make sure every edge of the kingdom has eyes. You can never get away, woman!"

He threw me into my jail with pile of clothes.

"We should have put her somewhere else so she could change comfortably"

Syeikakh told his comrade. He might be a nice person after all.

"Don't you like seeing a naked woman, regardless of her form?"

While the other men were like another men. They would only see woman like me as an object, anomaly that still could fill their lust.

"Ohhhh ohhh... A rare view! A woman! In jail! With us! Real tits and cunt!"

One of the prisoners shouted and moaned. His eyeballs looked like they're going to pop out and the sight of a woman already excited them, i could see his pants suddenly showed a visual form of the arousal.

After a long time without anyone wanted to put his cock inside my cunt, i felt disgusted by those men. The guards looked happy when they saw me getting undressed but it happened not for long, until i wore that long tunic that covered my body, it even covered my calves.

"I'm sorry"

Syeikekh was the first one who took my arm with him. They brought me to see the palace's garden. The warmth of sun rays touched my skin and it was really a bright day, that i had to cover my eyes with my hand.

"Azeneth, could you take care of this woman? She's the new maid for the palace"

I saw a tall woman with voluptuous body in front if me. Her hair was black, like a raven's feather and straight. She wore a pair of dangling golden earring and thick henna on the line of her eyes.

"What's your name, powder skin?"

She stared at me with intimidation and she pulled my chin with her hand.

"You need to tie your hair before you start mopping the floor, my dear"

She gave me a band and i tied my hair.

"Now, move your ass off, young woman!"

She threw me a mop cloth and a broomstick.

I was back being Kisara, the servant. But, this was so much better than serving as sex slave for bandits like Yala and his comrades.

I met lots of new people there. There were the stable boys, the maids and even the harems.

The harems were the pretty girls who served the pharaoh and the priests as their "entertainers". They danced for them and slept with them when they're summoned.

One of the maids was close to me. Her name was Eshe. She had a rather short curly hair which fall on her shoulder and skin that's dark, like coal. Eshe was a petite woman with hazel eyes at the age of 25, she was older than me and she was very talkative. She was everything contrary to me.

She was quite a gossiper as well. That's why i never told her anything about me. I lied, most of the time.

I knew from them that the women adored High Priest Mahaad so much, they envied Manna, the young girl who got to train with Mahaad.

He had these pair of beautiful brown eyes and locks of brunette hair that looked like dark chocolate from the finest ground. His stare was strong but it radiated warmth at the same time and he had this long limbs,broad shoulder and strong arms that would make a woman felt safe every time they're hugged by him.

The maidens could only saw him from far away. Even the harems couldn't touch him since he never ordered any harem to enter his chamber. He didn't seem to display any attraction towards women but Lady Isis.

Another woman to adore by the maids, Lady Isis. Graceful and gorgeous. I didn't know whether she knew what kind of seven hells that hung on her neck or not. I believe some just didn't know what's on their necks or arms.

I tried really hard to go unnoticed and once a week, when we got time for holiday, i would go out secretively and meet my brother in the night to tell him everything that happened in the castle.

The palace was a lot warmer place compared to the outside world. Some people, especially Azeneth would still discriminate me but at least i never got to be stoned again and thinking about what i would eat the next day.

Everyday, i learned more and more things about what's going on inside the palace.

Men of royalties aren't gods, they're men.

Like any other men who were always filled with lust, except for Mahaad. The handsome High Priest wasn't known for bedding maids or harems. He was an honorable man.

The pharaoh liked women so much. Slim dancer women with full breasts, with light brown skin. His favorite was Teana and he often bedded her. The young pharaoh hadn't wedded himself to a royal relative of his. Unfortunately, i wasn't a harem, if i was, our plans would be done easier.

For the first time, High Priest Set summoned me to his chamber. It was a big chamber, with big bed and ornaments of Ra, Osiris and Obelisk around his room. It was late at night when he summoned me.

He came out from the dark side of the room into the light, wearing only a blanket that cover his lower body part. I could see his chest and his abdominal part clearly. His body was smooth, with no scar and he had a pretty slim but toned physique.

"These are your fruits and wine, milord"

I didn't have the guts to look at his eyes, i averted my gaze and put his request on the small table in the middle of the room.

"Please close the door, woman"

He put on his robe while ordering me to do it and of course, i closed the door for him.

I stood near the door while feeling so anxious, i knew i was biting my lips a lot that night.

"Pour me the wine to my glass"

He was siting on the edge of the bed. The young man looked very attractive when he was commanding me.

"The dragons turned into ashes after being stabbed by the souls of the dead pharaohs. Their ashes travelled with the cold night wind across Egypt and went all around the world"

He recited a part of the book of the dead with his deep voice. It was a history which was written by the pharaoh from another century.

"The dragons never really die, don't they?"

He looked at me into my eyes, gazing at my blue eyes with his eyes, a pair of black eyes with with a glimpse of blue. He was really handsome and intimidating at the same time. I felt like he turned me into a stone that night.

"Wine"

He startled me while shoving the silver glass to my face.

"I... I..."

I stuttered really hard, that time, i wish i could just escape his chamber. I really couldn't tell any truth about my past. I turned out to be very clumsy that i even dropped the wine-filled glass to the floor.

"Forgive me, milord"

When i wanted to clean up the mess, he pulled my hand and licked the wine on it, like a little cat.

"Why do you have the white dragon inside your soul, woman?"

He was staring at me with his piercing cobalt blue eyes. His look was cold and dominating but it was beautiful at the same time.

He took my face upon him using right hand. He had made me stared into those deep cobalt blue eyes. We were so close that i could feel his warm breath. Then i forgot that i hadn't answered his question.

"I ... Don't .. Know ... Milord"

I stuttered again. I was too scared and dazed at the same time.

"Where do you come from?"

He let off his grasp. I went back standing there.

"A small village near Cairo"

A place where the old woman who found me raised me.

"What did you do for life?"

When he asked that, i was completely not ready for an answer. All these times, i had no real job, Bothep sold me as slave to some men of the desert and now all i did was helping Akefia for whatever he asked me to do.

"I was a slave, milord"

I gulped, he seemed to realize it.

"What is your name, woman?"

"Kisara"

And so i told him my name. He glanced at me and stood up to walk behind me.

"Why did you come to Cairo, Kisara?"

His voice was stern, it's like he's interrogating me.

"I was looking for food and water until then a man approached me and threw me to the ground and asked the others to stone me"

"Where were you before?"

"I was stranded in the desert after an unknown man killed the bandits who were enslaving me"

At the same time, i wish this awkward conversations would end but i just wanted to stay to see him.

"Did the bandits know that you had the white dragon dwelling inside of you?"

"No, milord"

"When did you first know that you had the white dragon?"

"The moment when i was brought to the underground chamber by the guards, milord"

He stared at me with deep suspicion. He might think that i was lying. I had to lie.

"You may go"

I walked backwards while bowing down, in order to respect him.

It took few days until the High Priest summoned me again. This time, he didn't speak to me at all and it was morning when he asked me to bathe him, only us alone in that big bathroom.

I had to scrub his back and washed his hair, while he's there lying inside a bathtub made of stone with bubbles, hot water and milk inside it.

"What do you think of the pharaoh?"

Jolt of pain rushed to my head, the images of horror of Kul Elna Massacre cane into my mind.

"Kisara?Do you hear me?"

I was rubbing his head with shampoo and wash it with water, i stopped for a while when those images came into my mind.

"Forgive me for my inattention, milord. I think the current pharaoh was a man worth to be served"

I lied. That man was no more than a son who inherited the blood of a man who massacred an entire village. He could be a pharaoh because of the blood sacrifice his father had done.

"He is a man worth to be served, indeed for he is very virtuous that he had forgotten that world is a cruel place. Isn't it, my dear?"

Seth tilted his head so he could look at my face. He use his wet index finger to traced my chin. He sent shiver down to my spine.

"Would you mind if i ask you to take off your robe and join me inside the tub?"

He seduced me while kissing my cheek, right next to my lips. I wasn't ready yet. But, i knew this thing would take me to a whole new level. A mistress would acquire more knowledge about the palace and the pharaoh more than just a servant.

I took off my robe and displayed my nakedness to him. I slowly entered the hot water and faced him.

"Milord, is it too much if i asked you about the dragons?"

He moved to my side. Kissing my neck and brushed my hair my his wet fingers. He surprised me by turning my body so he could hug me from back. I could feel his erection but he didn't seem to have any intention to do anything to me beside hugging me and sometimes groping my breasts.

"A dragon hatched from egg and the egg could only be hatched when it's burnt with real fire, blue fire. A fire that's very hot that it would only leave ashes for what it's being burnt"

That was the beginning of finding what love was.

I could stay all day long listening to him telling me about dragons and whatever he had read in the history books. From the books i could never have, piles of papers that i never had.

Seth told me that the dragon was my Ka and i should be able to control it if i could interact with it when i was awake. The best place to practice was the dark chamber beneath the ground, he said. But, he said he couldn't help himself if something had to happen to me. He promised me one day that he would bring me outside the palace, somewhere else to unleash the dragon.

The other maidens had discussed about me. Azaneth became really nice to me once she knew that i was Seth's bedwarmer. I was no more than a poor stupid peasant for her. A bedwarmer's status was higher than just a maid here though bedwarmer was not more than just a whore.

She told me to use mixture of honey and some plants as a protection from pregnancy. She told me to use henna on my eyes and crushed red bugs on my lips every time i was summoned to High Priest's chamber as the bedwarmer.

*

One night, i encountered Akhenaden, the one eyed High Priest. I never expected him to summon me to his chamber. It seemed like he paid attention so much towards Seth, that he chose to summon me to his room. He didn't ask much, he quickly throw me to the bed and undressed me.

He was colder than Seth, a lot older and less appealing than him and he didn't smell like honey, he smelled like burnt coal. He wasn't as enthusiastic like Seth, he was just there, groping me and fucked me from back, like how Yala did but he was gentler.

"Your supple skin and breast, your exotic skin and tight cunt. No wonder why Seth liked you so much"

He moaned really hard and he slammed my body to the bed and then i had to face his face that reminded me of old perverted man. What frightened me the most was his eye, his left eye, which was made of gold.

I had to scream but then he covered my mouth with his hand while he's going in and moving up and down while his other hand groping my breast.

"Forgive me to startle you with my eyes, little girl"

He moaned really hard. He looked very happy while i was there, could do nothing but to let him fuck me until he's satisfied.

"You maybe good but you never deserve my son, he deserves a princess, not a palace whore like you"

He said that while he was moaning hard, fucking me like an animal.

_Set was his son. _

Men's biggest weakness was woman, indeed. When you can win him, he'd tell more and the dumb ones would risk telling everything to keep a woman with him. Akefia knew this, that's why he's always so careful. And High Priest Akhenaden was not special, he's like just another man.

**Author's Note :**

I apologize that i almost forgot about this fic. I actually had finished writing about it. I just need to edit the whole thing.

Dear Amy, Thank you for the enthusiasm! I completely forgot that i still have this fic going on. Your comment is the reason why i'm posting this chapter.

Please comment some more if you want to read the continuation of the story! (Because i tend to forget to post this and if you comment on this story, the notification will go straight to my e-mail and that will act as an reminder that i need to post this fic)


	5. First Step Of Revolution

**Chapter 5 : First Step of Revolution**

_Kisara_

It's been almost four months for both Seth and Akhenaden to keep me in the palace as the maid and as their bedwarmer. Except that Seth never penetrated me. He would ask me to pleasure him with my mouth and my thighs but he never penetrated me.

Tonight i could see stars sparkling in the sky from his room's window. The man who was known as the young high priest was sleeping on the bed, like a child.

I was still naked when i saw the stars and the moon. It was a beautiful night. But, i knew i had to get going before the cock starts to cocking in the early morning.

Another minutes i kept dreaming the impossibility. Me, being the wife of a High Priest, with gold around my neck and a beautiful dress all around my body sounded very nice. But, dream was only a dream.

I quickly dressed up and get out of the room but something shocked me and it's the existence of my brother, covered my mouth with his hand and pulled my body to the dark edge of the palace's garden.

"You haven't told me anything since the last two months"

He looked very grumpy and i could see was blood splattered all over his body. I thought he might have killed some palace guards.

"Who did you kill?Did you kill the guards?"

"Your beloved guard is still alive, Sister. The pharaoh puts a price for my head. My appearance with his rotten father's corpse was something extravagant indeed"

I knew the pharaoh put a price for my brother's head but i never knew Akefia had known about Syeikekh.

There was one of the palace's guards who was incredibly nice to me. Syeikekh was the name of the man. He had big face with strong jaw, his arms were big and those would make you feel safe. He was a cheerful gentleman, he wasn't so controlled but he was more than lovely.

He was always so affectionate to me. He never tried to bed me. He was always so polite to me. That's why i grew close to him. But, it was platonic, at least from my side.

"The man only wants to fuck you. He'll leave you after fucking you"

He laid back on the wall and spoke to me seriously.

"How can you say that?"

"After all these days, can you see that? Those lying eyes which they can't hide at all"

His eyes were mocking me. He was younger than me and he thought that he had more experiences than me.

"You fall for the guard, don't you?"

He held my face roughly while he was facing me.

"No. I don't"

I pushed his body from me. What a bastard he became, i thought.

He was wrong. I didn't fall for the Syeikekh. I fell for the charming High Priest Seth.

"You've been sleeping with the High Priest. So, what information have you gained?"

I kept questioning whether it's right or wrong to betray the ones whom you loved for the sake of the revolution. I couldn't say a thing, i just stared at my brother.

"They're planning to capture you inside the pharaoh's tomb on the downfall. Mahaad will be there"

That was something i got from Syeikekh, not the Priest.

Akefia laughed. It seemed like it pleased him a lot

"Hey! Who's there?!?"

It seemed like he laughed a bit too loud that it attracted the guard to approach our location.

In a second, brother disappeared, like the wind.

*

_Akefia_

Having cunt does give you advantages. Like my sister. Despite her look, men would still fuck her.

Sex gives men happiness and when they're happy, they became unaware and blurted everything out.

Dumb men always thought women are powerless, that they wouldn't affect their life just by sleeping with some. Like those royalties who slept a lot with so many harems. They always thought that those whores were harmless, powerless, they forgot that the information they shared to the whores was power.

I befriended the palace whores. It's not hard when you knew how to speak sweet words, winked at them and pleased them in bed and they'd tell you everything you wanted to know.

I set up so many traps for the High Priest, so that he'd fall and i could have his Millenium Ring, those i could use to control the monsters in the temple.

And i did.

*

_Kisara_

My brother succeeded in acquiring the Millenium Ring. The cursed item made of the blood and soul of our people.

The palace was in grief. Their beloved High Priest Mahaad died and his soul went inside a stone. Lady Mana cried really hard, she locked herself inside her chamber for days. She couldn't even join the dinner with the pharaoh.

It amazed me how one man's death could create such a grief for the whole kingdom. Even the palace maids seem to be really sad for this loss.

Mahaad was a royal soldier for Pharaoh. I never really had a contact with him but i believed he was an elegant man from the way he presented himself.

I hated it when someone died but Priest Mahaad's death is necessary especially when you want a revolution.

When you're in this situation as a player, it's like gambling your soul, whether you're going to win or die.

"I see that the woman's Ka wasn't able to be controlled or extracted from her, isn't it, Seth?"

I eavesdropped a conversation between Akhenaden and Seth in the graphite chamber. It was night and the only light was from the torches.

"You shall marry the Abhoan princess, Mavala. The girl seems to like you. Pharaoh would have a bigger army if you marry her

My heart beat so fast, i felt like i was sad or anxious when i heard about that.

Seth stayed in silent for a while before he answered that question.

"If it's what it takes then i will marry the girl"

Tears fell on my face. What a moronic slave i was, crying like a child because of love that required impossible demands.

I chose not to eavesdrop anymore and walked to my room. It felt like thousand swords went inside my chest. I couldn't help to run into my chamber and cried.

*

_Akefia_

Night breeze never felt this cold. I was lying down inside a cave near the kingdom, i tried hard to fall asleep but i couldn't.

The attack of Mahaad, the dark magician of Egypt gave me the cursed gold item, Millenium Ring, at least that's how they called it.

When i put it for the first time, i saw the faces of people who were boiled in blood to have this piece. I knew most of them, one of them was the nice lady who gave me bread for free everyday.

The royalties were no more than pieces of reeks. Killing their own people just for these cursed items.

I could hear the ghosts of Kul Elna sang in my sleep, songs of sadness and pain and also songs of injustice.

Sometimes i heard another song, of power. Of desire of power for revenge.

The monster sang it and his name was Zorc. He was the monster of darkness, monster that was created by the ghosts of Kul Elna.

Zorc is power and all he needed was the rest of the Millenium Items. For this one hanging on my neck gave me the mighty voice of the creature and the ability to cross trough the wall, i couldn't imagine what other power i could give me if i give them all.

Possibly, it's enough to murder the blood lines that brought holocaust to Kul Elna and bring revolution to the Egypt.

That night, sister should have had intoxicated the filthy old priest while she was being fucked by him. But, like the priest had found out that she tried to intoxicate him, that he brought her to the underground chamber by himself.

When i arrived there, i saw him torturing my sister with monster that produced spider web using it's web to entangled my sister whose outfit was already torn. Her arms, her thighs and her breast were exposed and they're already bruised and wounded.

"You disgusting whore. Do you think i'm that fool to fall for your trap?"

He cupped her face harshly and threw it away. I felt like my blood was boiling when he did that. Kisara's face was full of wounds and she vomited blood. He continued whipping her body, leaving another wounds and blood.

I immediately commanded diabound to attack the old man and free my crying sister from him.

He fell off on the hard surface of the dungeon, i believed the attack was hard enough that he vomited blood.

Kisara fell on the floor, her body was too weak to stand up.

I walked closer to the old man, bent down and pulled his body up by grabbing his long hair. I could see his left eye was one of the bloody items, i couldn't think anything at all that time, all i wanted to do was to take it out off his eye sack.

I used my index finger and my thumb to pull it off. He was screaming in pain with his coarse voice, begging me not to do it. I had already take out my dagger out of my pocket and wanted to stab him so it'd be easier to pull it out if his eye sack.

"You must not kill him for that's my duty to take this man's life"

My body couldn't move at all when i heard Zorc's voice. When the old man realized that i was paralyzed he started to summon a bug-like warrior.

He pulled my leg and made me fell on the ground. I quickly used my diabound as shield and made him ate the bug-like warrior.

The old man was shocked, his mouth was wide opened and he was shaking when he was looking at my Diabound.

I chose to choke him until he fainted using Diabound's tail. When i wanted to pull out his Millenial eye, i couldn't do it. He bled a lot but the item wouldn't come out.

I could feel rush of heat in my body with Zorc telling me "You may not, my son". Zorc himself prevented me from murdering the man. I fled.

*

Kisara fainted with lots of bruises all over her body. I chose to bring her to my cave, i gave her enough water and plants for her wounds.

She woke up after few drops of the plant's water. She was leaning on my hand with body covered in blanket.

When she was conscious enough, she tried to stand up and wanted to leave the cave.

"Sister, you're still weak, you shouldn't"

I grabbed her shoulder and put her on the mattress and pillow which i usually used to sleep.

"It will be suspicious if somehow i didn't make it to the palace this morning"

"Sister, Diabound can cross the wall, it'll be faster"

"Did you get the eye?"

I felt uncomfortable out of sudden. She went trough getting fucked and slammed to the wall. She squealed when i tried to treat her bruises, some bleeding occurred as well.

"Forgive me"

She was disappointed. I saw it in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and whispered to my ear.

"We'll try it again, okay?"

Her voice was very soft and hollow. I hugged her and cried. Nobody had said it to me except mother.

"Each of them will suffer, just like my everyone in Kul Elna. I will kill The Pharaoh and his bastard guardians. All of them until we're the only ones left in the world" I furiously promised her that.

"We will," she nodded.

*

Some guards were dead. Some were wounded. They're the acts of my brother.

Every time he came, tears would come to the palace. He murdered anyone who's protecting the pharaoh.

I kept questioning whether he would murder Seth or not. Would he murder me if i ended up protecting Seth?

Priest Akhenaden is alive but his wounds were severe. I wished he died that night, i couldn't bear anymore of his nasty hot breath on my skin an the possibility of him realizing that i was Bakura's sister.

Few days after the incidence, the palace maids worked diligently again. Sumirath approached me with urgency painted on her face.

"They found your white hair in the dungeon!"

Panic came to me. I know i shouldn't panic at all. I could just say that it was not mine or just tell them the half truth.

The guards appeared right before me to take me to the pharaoh. To make sure that i would not get away from them.

"Kisara, isn't it?"

The pharaoh sat there gracefully on the golden throne. The priests were there, watching over me with suspicion in their eyes, even Seth. Even Seth.

"Yes, your grace"

I was kneeling in front of the petite pharaoh. I couldn't look at his eyes, he was so intimidating despite being short.

"Where were you during the day when High Priest Akhenaden was attacked?"

"I was sleeping inside my chamber your grace"

"There's a record of you serving Priest Akhenaden inside his chamber. How do you explain that?"

"I was serving Priest Akhenaden and i went back to the servant's chamber, your grace"

I was shaking and trembling. I was so afraid that i would go back being tortured.

"Excuse me, your grace"

A priestess came forward. She kept on grabbing her necklace.

"You may speak, Isis" The Pharaoh replied.

"This woman is the woman who had the White Dragon inside her"

The pharaoh looked stunned. It's like nobody had told him that there's a White Dragon in the palace.

I saw Seth's and Shada's change of expression when Isis said that.

The king stood up and he stepped to the ladder and walked to me.

"Stand up, my dear. There's no one with white hair except you and the thief and that strand of hair looked exactly like yours"

He touched my hair and compared it with the one he's putting on his hand. His voice was very calm and gentle. But, it's cold at the same time.

"Shimon, what's the law for someone who injured a member of royaltly?"

He asked the old man who hid his face using veils.

"For the one who injured a member of royalties deserves death" the old man answered.

"Forgive me but law is law"

He started to turn back to sit on the throne.

"No! No! I'm not!"

I spontaneously screamed but the guards quickly surrounding me and tie my hands.

"Burn her"

The pharaoh commanded. His tone was flat, like there was no emotion included.

Shada was already ready to move but Seth put hold on him. He just stared at me. Probably he thought that I was just another whore whom he slept with after all and it made me felt sad. Tears started to well behind my eyes. Seth didn't love me. It's only a stupid girl's dream.

The guards threw me inside the jail, the voices and the way the other prisoners gazed at me disgusted me. Desire and disgust all over their faces, and saliva dripping from the corner of their mouths.

"Oy guards! Why don't you let the girl stay in my jail!? I can shag her hard!"

One of the prisoners shouted to the guards while impersonating how a person would suck a cock or how a man would shag a girl from back. It disgusted me very much.

One of the prisoners stretched his arm, trying to reach me. He managed to touch my arm but the guards kicked him right away.

"She's remained untouched until tonight"

There, i was locked up with anxiety overwhelming all over my body.

*

_Akefia_

"It's been a long time since you came here, white haired boy"

Lala, a long red haired prostitute with long limbs stared at me. She wasn't wearing anything but fake pearl chains and a very short skirt to cover her pelvis. She was standing there in front of the door. She pulled me inside the room.

But, when i took off my robe, i heard voice from the other room.

"I heard from the other guard that tonight is sacrifice day" a woman's voice.

"Yeah. Every prisoner is going to be burnt to please the gods. Including the white haired cunt" replied by a man.

"White cunt?"

"The maiden with white hair. That witch who came to our place few months ago"

"What makes her special?"

"The woman got big hips and odd skin and eyes. I would love to fuck her from back while holding her hips back and forth. She would be moaning real hard when i was thrusting. That filthy white rat would scream in pain when i hit her before and after we fucked"

That filthy bastard laughed. My blood's boiling, i wanted to vomit when i heard his voice. The royalties are the ones who treated people like shit.

"Should we do another round, pretty?"

I heard the bed's being slammed, it seemed like the bastard's ready to fuck the whore again.

I made the bastard screamed.

And i couldn't help to use diabound to slash his dick and i did. Then, it slashed its neck. Scream was overwhelming in that whore house and i believed blood was splattered all over the whore's body. Nobody knew that i did that, i left immediately.

*

**Author's Note :**

I really have zero change towards this fic which i had finished years ago. I really appreciate Amy to comment on it and remind me to post the continuation.

Thank you for the comment! Please review/comment some more to the fic for they are the reason why i keep on posting!


End file.
